The resurrection and the light part 6
by Pegmumm
Summary: The morning after Trip and T'Pol tie the knot. They get an offer they can't refuse from a source they hadn't expected.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount; I am just borrowing the characters and setting for a little while.

I am new to the Star Trek Enterprise universe, having been without a television since the year 2000. The Dvd's were a recent acquisition and have inspired me to rewrite canon.

This takes place during the day after Trip and T'Pol get married off in part 4.

My series seriously departs from canon and is admittedly AU… as many are. There's more to come in succeeding chapters.

By the way, this hasn't been beta'd, this is my 8th submission after being away from writing for 15 years. Reviews are welcome.

Feel free to post these to other Trip/T'Pol sites. Just attribute them correctly.

* * * *

It was well into the night and The Tuckers were getting ready for bed the night of the wedding. T'Pol was having a hard time getting into her meditation space. Trip offered to work on her neural nodes to relieve the stress of the day and maybe talk with her about what had happened that led them here. They seated themselves on the floor of her room, he used the bed to support his back as he worked. She turned and motioned for him to start at her waist.

Trip's fingers moved from pressure point to pressure point from T'Pol's lower back up to her neck, relaxing her muscles one by one. She finally let out a sigh and melted into his arms which told Trip that he had done things just right. She lay back against him and nuzzled his neck as he leaned against the side of the bed. She asked if she could reciprocate. He shook his head. His muscles had been relaxed quite pleasantly without the need for neuropressure. If he were any more relaxed, he would be asleep.

"So, are you ready to talk about today?" Trip thought he would test the waters. They had so much to talk about. "I keep getting the impression you're feeling guilty about something. If anything, I should be the guilty one. I tricked you into this."

"You didn't trick me… I knew last night what you planned. I was just surprised that you were so familiar with our bond and Vulcan tradition. Just how did you make it all that possible?"

"Well, you know that I met with the other T'Pol…"

"How did you know? I didn't say anything."

"Your command code was entered into my PADD with the timestamp of 2 am. You knew well before the ceremony and didn't tell me. I figured out this morning while you were meditating that you had access my PADD. So you knew when you kissed me before the ceremony."

"I was showing I was in agreement, yes. You were so anxious this morning; I didn't want to add to your discomfort. This was always what I wanted but didn't know how to say so. As you were having brain surgery, I told Archer that I was hoping you would make the decision for me. Your actions seemed to mirror my desire."

Trip nodded. "T'Pol confirmed what I already knew about the formation of a bond. I looked into Vulcan mating practices a long time ago. At first I felt like I was some teenager looking into sex… but I began to understand it was more serious than just a crush. Hoshi helped me learn Vulcan so I could read the briefs in their original language. Phlox began to show me my monthly radiation scans and pointed out the changes in one area of my brain governing telepathy. I put all the pieces together right after we were intimate at Christmas. I learned why you were acting the way you were and why you were making me crazy. Phlox then helped me understand it wasn't a threat and was a normal Vulcan function between bond mates. You hadn't meant to hurt me. You were just doing what Vulcans do within a marriage."

Trip could feel T'Pol was deep in thought about how she could have overlooked such an obvious hallmark of their relationship. Trip took a deep breath and continued.

"The other T'Pol said I was more aware of the bond because of my grandfather Chuck. Apparently he and Gramma were linked just like we are and he died just a few days after she did. She said that I recognized it first because of his genetic gift and my intuitive thinking. I know you've said the bond was an accident but I've been in love with you since I saw you 4 years ago. I knew during your pon farr that I was your chosen. I realized I will never ever have to worry about any other man with you. You have no idea how that makes me feel." Trip whispered to T'Pol, moving her chin upwards so he could kiss her gently. She knew that Trip's wife had cheated on him with many men. He knew he could trust T'Pol implicitly.

He continued. "You have been pretty stressed out. It wasn't unimaginable that you wouldn't notice our bond."

"I knew it wasn't an accident. I wanted you to believe that it was. I was just trying to avoid responsibility for making the decision for you. I was afraid you would reject me like you did your wife. I know how disappointed you were with Natalie. I know how she manipulated you into marriage. I couldn't do that."

Trip pulled back and gave her a long stare. "You aren't Natalie. You're nothing like her. Natalie didn't care about anyone but herself. She didn't want children because it would have taken the attention away from her. She had to be the center of her world. The rest of us were just puppets in her play."

"There was another issue that concerned me because we are two different species. I worried that I would never be able to give you the children you want so badly. I was quite happy to be proven wrong. It was serendipitous that Phlox had a breakthrough at just the right moment."

"Well… we don't have to worry about that anymore. Phlox really came through and gave us the best wedding present we could have had. We can talk about what do about Elizabeth after we tell Starfleet about our marriage. Everything depends on where our duty station is. I have no intentions of being separated. But right now I want to hear how you could think you make my choices for me."

"I chose you consciously that night on the pier with full awareness of what I was doing and I did whatever I could to foster a bonding. I panicked when we talked about Koss and my returning to Vulcan to marry him. It seemed so important to you to be able to make conscious choices. I'm sorry; I believed that I had taken away your right to choose. Then you talked about Natalie and her betrayals of your choice for your own child. I almost couldn't look you in the eye because I felt so ashamed. I thought I had to keep my actions a secret from you."

"You're right; I do have a thing about being able to make a choice. You couldn't have known I decided long before." Trip admitted ruefully to himself that he was as much to blame for their misunderstandings as she was.

T'Pol face became more animated. She began to talk about her passion for him. "I wanted you, wanted to be near you. You are spectacular, brilliant, exciting and intense about your work and your life. I found excuses to work with you on the Warp 5 project, and again on the ship. I couldn't face returning to the existence I had before. At least if I was here with you, I felt alive."

"You were always somewhere nearby." He ran through the catalog of events. "I remember all the examples: Choosing me for your pon farr; consenting to neuropressure; sleeping in my bed while I was unconscious in sick bay; reading to me for hours at a time; that entrance you made at the Christmas party. You invited me to kiss you that night through the bond. That was the first time we intentionally communicated telepathically … or did you even realize we were doing it?" Trip pulled her in close.

"It didn't occur to me, no. I just assumed that you wanted to kiss me that night. I remember a clear thought from you while I was on the bridge a few days later. You told me you were going to marry me. I discounted it as just my desire talking."

"That night on the pier… I decided that you were going to be my wife if I could figure out who you were and how to find you. Then you showed up at the warp project and I kept putting it out there. Despite of rejection I dreamt of you every night."

T'Pol looked up at him. "But you believe in making a choice, I shouldn't have taken that away from you. You can say that now but in retrospect…"

Trip laughed. "It was even obvious to Phlox that something was happening that involved you. He just confirmed what I already knew. He said something about our pheromones when we were in the same room that was altogether nasty. He admitted he pushed us together with the neuropressure. One night I went out and got drunk with Jonathan. And you got drunk through the bond and wound up in sickbay with no idea what was happening. Jon didn't have a clue why I was in such a good mood the next day considering the hangovers we both had."

"But why did you choose to be bonded to me?" her eyes widening. She just needed to hear it again.

Trip laughed and decided to come clean about the plan. "Have you not been listening? I love you, T'Pol. I have been waiting to come to Vulcan. After talking with T'Pol I knew that if you came back here, Koss would put your life at risk. Malcolm gave me Koss' dossier and helped call in a bunch of favors to get me here. I took the steps T'Pol outlined to petition for marriage even before I left the Enterprise. I did exactly as she asked every step of the way. I knew Koss would be waiting for you. I had already petitioned for marriage a week ago so that any claim he tried to make would be moot. Your mother asking me to stay was just sheer luck and she confirmed the bond the night before the ceremony and sent her testimony to the monastery. The ceremony with Koss was canceled before it even started. The priest was there to marry us, not the two of you. I made sure you were never at risk."

T'Pol sat open mouthed, watching Trip talk. A great deal of planning had gone into today's events and her respect for him rose. Then she had a flash of anger. "Out on the fire plains… you lied to me. You left me there alone; I was so frightened that I had lost you. I thought of throwing myself into the pit, just as Koss did. I have never been so despondent in my life. What you did was not fair. You hurt me on purpose." She was close to yelling at him for his callousness.

Trip held up his hands in surrender. "I apologize for that. I was hurt that you would agree to marry Koss so quickly even though he threatened to kill me. He was just a bully and should have been treated as such." He continued. "I love you; however you came into my arms. You're here because we both worked towards this." He gathered her in even closer and kissed her again. "You can't help you're stubborn. And yes, I decided I wanted to be bonded to you. I knew what I was doing, T'Pol. No need for guilt. I AGREED to this on both conscious and subconscious levels. I have been telling my folks about you for the entire time I've known you. This wasn't a surprise to them when I told them I was coming to Vulcan to finally marry you. The only hitch was getting your agreement."

T'Pol sighed and looked at him. There was no way she could stay mad. "Alright, I forgive you. Tomorrow I need to stop on the Fire Plains where we fought before we go into Starfleet. I have something I need to do." She leaned in towards Trip and kissed him softly. She then pulled back and seemed to steel herself for what she felt she had to say. "I have another confession to make that could effect us."

"What's so terrible that you're scared to talk about it? I won't love you less." Trip turned her around, pulled his arms closer and brought her into a tight embrace. He already knew what was next. He whispered in her ear. "What did you do that's so terrible?"

She took a deep breath. "I injected Trellium while we in the expanse. I…there was no excuse." She started to sob. He pulled her in tighter and began to rock her.

"Hussssshhh. I know."

T'Pol became rigid and turned in his arms pushing him away so she could look at him. "You knew? How could you know?"

"I found your hypospray on the table next to the distiller. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out whose it was. I knew your routine. That day you fell from the catwalk I was watching you on the cargo bay monitor. It was torture waiting for you to reconnect your air hose. I panicked and went looking for you."

"You never said a word…"

"I didn't want to embarrass you. If you had confronted me when I was drowning my sorrows trying to forget my sister's death, I would have told you to go to hell. I knew that confronting you would be seen as interfering."

"You're right, I would have rejected any suggestion I was doing something wrong. I thought if I could access my emotions, our relationship would deepen."

"I was surprised I didn't feel the effects of the trellium on you. After your pon farr, our bonding was a fact. But you didn't seem to know that. I often wondered if your use was an outgrowth of pressure by the bond to adapt. I know it definitely multiplied my sexual fantasies. I wasn't this horny even as a 15 year old."

"I had no idea. It just never occurred to me to look at any other reason besides my selfish ones. I just accepted it as another experiment. I felt so foolish after I fell off the catwalk. It made me admit that I was addicted. I dreamt of you earlier that day, of making love to you in the shower. I awoke after I started to strangle you in the dream. I had turned into a creature like the Vulcans on the Seleya."

"Actually I had that dream right after finding the hypospray in the lab. I should have talked with you about it before things went so wrong. It was my dream. I was sick with worry."

"Before we met, I never dreamed if I meditated properly. But that dream did make me think about the damage I was doing to myself."

"After you passed out of monitor range that day, I went looking for you. I found you passed out next to the distiller. I was so angry I destroyed it in rage. I took you back to your quarters, keeping out of sight of the crew. A few days later when I saw you go to Sickbay I listened at the door. You needed help to beat your addiction and asked Phlox for that help. I was proud of you at that moment." Trip whispered in her ear. "Darlin', humans use alcohol to numb their emotions. I've done that myself more often than I care to think about. You were using trellium to lower your inhibitions. I was grateful for the chance to show you how much I cared during those long nights we held onto each other. But I also came to understand you were damaging yourself, and that the damage is permanent. I may be in love but I am not stupid. I do feel some responsibility for it, I won't lie. If it hadn't been for your love for me, a lot of things would never have happened. We'll have to live with this for the rest of our lives. But then I would be dead if it weren't for you. I owe you that, too."

T'Pol moved closer. She buried her nose in Trip's throat. The knot of pain in her chest slowly loosened. She felt tears fill her eyes.

Trip pulled her in closer and began rocking back and forth. "It's okay, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you; nothing's going to change that. I love who you are… not who you want me to think you are. Sssshhh." He kissed her eyelids and just held her close. He waited until she was still.

"I love you. I don't deserve you." T'Pol whispered softly. Trip laughed.

"Want to try meditating now or should we just turn in?"

T'Pol gave that a great deal of thought before making it clear that sleep was the last thing on her mind.

* * * *

_Hmmm… it sure is quiet. _

_I could get to like it here._

Padding through the great room and into the garden, Trip was taking the time to finally meditate before heading into the city. They had about two hours to kill before the transport arrived. He had come to enjoy meditation and had started to use it before working on his logs. He knew that the meeting with Starfleet could be difficult if it was discovered that two of its top officers had married against regulations. He told himself that since T'Pol wasn't Starfleet, it was likely that the most they would do is transfer them both dirtside. He would miss T'Pol more than he would miss his engines. It was just a non-starter. She was his reason for living; his engines had no such place in his heart.

Centering himself, he settled in the darkest corner under the eaves where T'Pol had left a pillow the night before. Today he just wanted to run through what he was going to say if confronted about his actions of the day before. He sank down into the maelstrom.

T'Pol stirred and reached for her favorite body pillow. Her hand patted the bed a few times before she realized Trip was absent. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She knew he was just beyond the wall, meditating in the garden. The time was still early and it would still be dark and cool in that corner. She had gotten in an hour of meditation in the middle of the night after Trip fell asleep so her emotions were smooth and even. While she was still focused she sent in Trip's application for Vulcan citizenship so it would be waiting for approval first thing this morning when the Academy opened in an hour. She walked into the bathroom. The tub took just a moment to fill. She poured in the bubble bath and walked to the linen closet to grab an adequate supply of towels and both robes. She laid them out on the counter, returned to the bedroom and seated herself on the floor next to the bed.

She felt anxiety was beginning to rise about their meeting with Starfleet. She pushed it away and attempted to tap into her husband's thoughts and soothe his fears. Abruptly she found herself in his "white space". It was distinctly different from hers. He called it his frat room. He had borrowed it from his time before entering Starfleet. It was his college dorm room and was total chaos with an old bright blue couch in the corner. She preferred his beach space and as she thought about it, it shifted. The aqua blues waves were breaking in huge rollers traveling up the beach washing up gently against her toes. Trip lay on a garish beach towel just a few feet away. He looked up, lifted his sunglasses and patted the sand beside him.

She came over and knelt beside him. There was sand in his hair and his skin was turning red.

"You're getting sunburned, t'hy'la. Time to come in." She brushed the sand from his shoulder. "I want a final soak with my husband before we leave. I intend to enjoy my final hours here in a manner that is unhurried and pleasant."

She looked down to see her husband grinning at her. Her clothing had changed from her silk robe to a skimpy Earth bikini that emphasized the voluptuous nature of her figure. She had to admit her husband had good taste but couldn't help but wonder what his motive was.

Trip sighed. "While on Earth we have got to get you some clothes. I intend to visit at least a dozen beaches… that is if you want to come with me." He smiled broadly and his dimples became prominent. He was enjoying her chagrin at his choice of beachwear. The view was spectacular.

T'Pol decided to up the ante and untied the bikini top, dropping it to the sand. She straightened up, lifting her arms, ran her hands through her hair. She reached her arms over her head, arched her back and she shook the sand off her body. She then abruptly left his white space. She got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. She heard him shout from the garden.

"Hey, no fair!"

At least she had his attention and knew he would soon comply with her request.

She stepped into the tub and sat back enjoying the warmth and feel of the bubbles. Trip soon joined her and they spooned against each other enjoying the quiet. He nuzzled her ears and blew into them causing her to lose what little calm she had. She splashed water at him.

"Hey…"

"Paybacks are a bitch." Trip stopped torturing his lovely wife and started concentrating on giving her neck a thorough massage. "Get a man all excited and then you take the candy away. You are sadistic, woman."

She looked back to see him grinning at her behind her back. She turned and faced him just two inches away, kneeling between his knees, belly to belly. She gave him that "look" with one arched brow and waited for his response.

"Ohohohooho." He chuckled and his voice became low and hoarse. "That looks like an invitation." He reached for his wife who came quite willingly into his arms.

* * * *

T'Les lay sprawled out in the huge bed belonging to her bondmate. There had been little sleep during the night before. They had talked well into the night about the events of the last 50 years, sharing what they could and hiding what they were afraid would disappoint the other. Storn had already risen and was downstairs in the study answering his morning comm message. She heard a rap at the front door and voices of people in the entry. A footman came to the door of their room and knocked.

"Come." She pulled up the covers to hide her body.

"Lady, authorities would like to speak with you downstairs. The master requests you join him in the study as soon as you can."

"Alright… I'll be down in a few moments."

"Yes, ma'am." He closed the door without once looking directly at her. She rose and reached for her clothing. She ran a brush through her hair and a wet towel over her face. Satisfied that she had recovered her serenity of the night before, she began the walk down the stairs.

* * * *

Storn asked for a few minutes to prepare before the men were ushered into his office. He finally greeted Soval, the ambassador to Earth and showed no surprise to see that V'Lon, Koss' father, followed him into the office accompanied by the head of the local police department. He motioned to 3 chairs arranged set well back from front of his desk .

"Gentlemen, please be seated." The three men sat in the chairs indicated.

"You're aware of why we are here?"

T'Les walked into the gathering and was motioned to a seat beside Storn. She gave nods to the men seated across from them.

"I take it you're here around Koss."

Soval spoke first. "Yes, his car's autopilot indicated he made a stop here before going to the Fire Plains." Soval maintained a sober expression. He was delighted that Koss had been disposed of. It saved him from going through the trouble himself.

"Before you begin your questions, I have a security tape you need to see. I have made copies for you to take with you once you have viewed the record. And the original is to go with the police officer for their file." Storn reached over and started the security tape that began with Koss pounding on the front door and ended with the body being removed from the library.

"Any comments gentlemen?" Storn turned from the monitor. His face was immobile. He was still enraged by the events of the evening and blamed V'Lon for creating Koss. She knew of the events and had heard the shouting. She hadn't seen the tape and now understood that her husband's life had truly been under threat. He began pacing between the front of his desk and the 3 seated men.

V'Lon finally broke the silence.

"Can I have your assurances that this record will never become public?"

Storn leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms. "I intend to distribute copies of this tape which will be dispersed if anything happens to me or my family. My daughter deserves to be able to live a life unfettered by threats from you. I will make sure that the authorities release the details of your son's final moments if you make any trouble."

V'Lon barely hid his rage. "My son was mentally unstable. You would soil his memory with this… this… travesty?"

Storn openly sneered at V'Lon. "You insisted on forcing my wife to saddle my daughter with your defective idiot to further your ambitions. You knew he would kill her once he no longer needed her. You showed no ethical concerns whatsoever. I give no quarter to you for that reason. Romulus stands beside me and my family, V'Lon. Do you really want its might to come down on your family?" He turned away. "Now…I suggest you leave my sight before I become ill."

V'Lon stood at that moment and moved towards the door. He turned and spoke to Soval. "You are free to remain with the Romulan, Soval. I am sure you and the officer can find other conveyances." He stalked out of the house, slamming doors as he went.

Storn signaled to his footman standing in the doorway.

"He is to be followed until further notice. You know the drill. Now go."

The footman left immediately. He motion to the police officer to leave as well. "We need to be alone."

The police officer made his excuses and followed V'Lon out of the house.

Soval leaned back in his chair, visibly relieved that the meeting had occurred without bloodshed.

"May I have a copy of the event? I will forward copies to the authorities at the Earth embassy and Starfleet. Our investigations indicate that V'Lon's syndicate has ambitions that would take it to Earth and on to other planets. We can use this to keep them under our local control."

"With pleasure, dear, would you leave us?" Storn gestured towards the door as he turned to her.

T'Les nodded and moved out of the room. Storn had come a very long way in 50 years. She had no idea he was so well placed and had such contacts. She would, by default, become hostess to guests from many worlds. She began to rethink her agreement to return to his side. This would require she develop skills she never needed as a teacher at the Academy. Her bondmate called to her just as she stepped through the door. She turned.

"Wife, I have every faith that you can rise to the position you now hold should you desire. You will always have a say in the level of involvement you have. If you are uncomfortable, I can exclude you from this. Take your time and consider what you want to do. I will treasure you no less."

T'Les thought for a moment. "I will think on this. Good day, Soval." And she closed the door softly behind her.

Soval sat watching the interchange between his protégé's parents. "Does your daughter know you have reentered her mother's life?"

"I think she suspects." Storn straightened. "We feared that Koss would retaliate at any moment. It was only after we received word of his death that we began to rethink our plan to keep T'Pol uninformed. T'Les spoke with her last night. T'Pol called to tell us of Koss' demise. It was then that T'Les introduced me by my real name and stated I was her new bondmate. The look on T'Pol's face was telling though she didn't recognize me. She is not a fool. It was a mistake on T'Les' part to identify me. Now that V'Lon has been neutralized by his son's precipitous actions, it leaves us free to reunite our family."

Soval gestured to the Romulan. "Perhaps the two of you can come with me to Starfleet. You can give your depositions as to the events of yesterday. The Tuckers are on their way there as we speak. If there is an inquiry, they will need your information and this tape as evidence that Tucker married your daughter to save her life. I think we can use this to save their positions on Enterprise if it comes down that. T'Pol submitted a petition for Vulcan citizenship by virtue of their marriage this morning. It has been approved. We can also use his Vulcan citizenship to exempt them from human non-fraternization rules."

Soval's voice lowered. "You need to be aware that Koss was the lynchpin in a plan to expand their control to other worlds."

"Yes, I was aware of their machinations. That's why I went to the ceremony. I had to prevent my daughter from becoming a tool for his family. He would have killed her the moment he no longer needed her. Tucker is a very resourceful man. I have no complaints about my new son in law. In fact he has impressed me with his intelligence and character."

"I agree with your assessment. I have come to know and respect him over time. It's best that T'Pol not know of my approval. She can be quite insufferable as it is."

Storn started to laugh. "You can blame that on me, she is half Romulan after all."

"She is exceptional. She and Tucker have rewritten the specs for their warp 5 engine…which brings me to the second reason I came to speak with you…" Soval was unable to finish his sentence when Storn broke in.

"You want them for the Warp 8 project on Proust?" Storn took the initiative and made his best guess. The data entry clerk on the project had provided more than adequate information to his operative for the right price.

Soval grimaced. "Yes… I expect you to keep this to yourself. Enough people know as it is. We are going to use the promise of sharing this technology with the humans to get their cooperation. I am going to use it to influence them to allow your two children to remain on Enterprise until we can bring the project online and the Tuckers can take over. It may require a promotion to justify their increased security clearances. If you come with me you can give your assessment of his abilities and character to our committee. I know your operative is familiar with his character. The High Command will be kept out of this affair. They have become unstable, especially so since V'Lon lost his son."

"I have no secrets from you… just as you have no secrets from me, Soval. The High Command has made itself irrelevant. I expect its collapse within the month." He gestured to the photo of the High Command's members on the wall; it was autographed by a number of individuals. Storn now ran in powerful circles and had compromised each member at some moment in time. It gave him pleasure to know that V'Lon was the last remaining member of the High Command to be neutralized.

"Let me speak with my mate and see if she is willing to tear herself away from her new life to help our children. I doubt I will get resistance. Can you wait here while we prepare?"

"Certainly. I brought work with me in case I was kept waiting for a meeting with you. Give my congratulations to your wife on your bonding." Soval made it clear he was pleased with the development. It was well known that Storn had been devastated when he lost his son. The years between had seen other liaisons that led to more pain than reward for the Romulan. He never recovered from the separation from his bondmate and was considered a tragic figure. Soval had tried to get Storn to reunite with T'Les more than once. He knew the pain of the loss of one's mate… and couldn't help but wonder if Storn had pursued power as a substitute for having the woman he loved.

* * * *

The transport was due in 15 minutes and had called to confirm its arrival.

Trip went into the guest room, opened the closet and pushed the clothes aside. Opening the security panel, Trip lowered the wards and reset it to allow them to leave the compound before coming back online. He forwarded their messages to their Starfleet addresses and deleted them from T'Les' comm. T'Pol spoke with the neighbor and was reassured that they had the codes for the gate and would take care of the garden and house pending T'Les' return. The house was secured. The transport was waiting outside. They had left their bags just inside the gate. T'Pol punched in the code and opened the gate. They moved their bags out into the street and closed the gate.

The two packed their belongings into the back of the transport in preparation for their move to Starfleet's officers' quarters within the Earth embassy. Even with Koss eliminated, his family posed a threat to them if they attempted to retaliate. T'Pol unzipped her one of her bags and rummaged through its contents. She removed a large package and took it with her as she closed the tailgate.

T'Pol moved up behind Trip as he sat down in the back of the transport. "I have a task to complete when we get to the Fire Plains. Could you hold this for me while I get seated?"

"Sure. What's in it?" Trip took the package and laid it on the floor of the transport. T'Pol climbed into the back next to him.

"Nothing of importance, really. I just have to deliver it to the proper address."

"At the Fire Plains?"

"At the Fire Plains."

"Oooohkay." Trip tried to nudge the answer out of her through the bond… but she was well shielded.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and took no more than 10 minutes. T'Pol spent her time looking out the window at the passing buildings while holding Trip's hand. Finally she turned from the window and put her head on his shoulder. She remained there until they arrived in the parking lot at the entrance to the Fire Plains.

T'Pol got up out of the transport and waited for Trip. He reached in and grabbed the package, handing it to T'Pol. She balanced it against one hip. They retraced their steps to the edge of the pits where they had argued a few days before. She walked to the edge of one in particular and threw the package as far as she could. It landed on the lava, caught fire immediately and burned away in minutes.

"T'Pol? What was that you threw in?" Trip stood waiting, a perplexed look on his face. T'Pol walked back to him and snuggled in against him in a tight embrace. He responded with enthusiasm. His wife needed comforting.

T'Pol finally lifted her head from his shoulder. "It is customary to destroy all traces of a former betrothed once their betrothal is broken. That box contained everything Koss had ever given me. I brought it with me intending to destroy it. This is where he ended his life, it was fitting that his belongings join him in death. I want to forget he ever existed."

"Does this explain why Natalie's picture disappeared out of my desk drawer? You destroyed it too?"

"I was annoyed when I found you had kept it. You couldn't have known my customs. She was intimate with you and then betrayed you in such a base manner. I did not want to be reminded of that. She had had what I thought I couldn't have and threw it away. My actions made no sense, I know. The photo has been gone 2 years. By the time I became aware of what I had done, it was long gone."

Trip looked embarrassed. "I should have tossed it after I left her. You actually did me a favor. I was being sentimental about a woman that saw me as just one more bug to step on."

Trip took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "When I left here I was so hurt and angry that you would agree to marry someone else, I just couldn't see straight. Even though I knew that the ceremony had been canceled. I wanted you to hurt like I hurt. I apologize for that. I didn't need to be a bastard about it."

T'Pol caressed the edge of his chin. "I forgave you later when I read T'Pol's PADD. I wanted you here close to me while I was on Vulcan because I knew you would protect me from Koss. And that is precisely what you did. I was in agony when you hid yourself away after we fought. I thought I had lost you forever. It was a relief to find out that you just didn't want to give away a secret." She pulled in close to her best friend's body.

"Hey aren't we going to offend the other tourists if we keep doing what we're doing?" Trip pulled back a bit, starting to take his hands off her hips. She gathered him in that much closer.

"As you are fond of saying, they'll get over it. I now have much more agreeable memories from our time here to remember." T'Pol sighed and took his arm. "You don't believe that Koss' death was a suicide, do you."

"No, I don't. I have no idea what happened but suicide wasn't an option. He had too much riding on this." They walked back to the transport and climbed in. The transport drove off, taking them back into the city. He made sure that the privacy screen was in place so one could listen to their conversation.

"What are we going to tell Starfleet? Do you want fight to stay on Enterprise or resign our commissions? Do we hide our marriage or just be open about it?"

"The majority of the crew already knows we were married thanks to Malcolm and Hoshi. It's not going to be a secret for very long. I suppose we ought to be matter of fact about it and deal with whatever comes. I have no clue what the Captain is going to say." T'Pol was not looking forward to that conversation.

"Jon is more positive towards us than you might think. He moved my quarters next to yours on purpose. I don't' think this will surprise him."

"He what?"

"Ever since Natalie, he has wanted me to find someone I was happy with. This gave him that chance. It's a long story."

"While you were in surgery, we talked for a very long time." T'Pol continued. "He asked me about you and how we met. He asked about my feelings for you and reminded me of my level of need for you. He was nudging me towards you. I agree he won't be surprised. So all we have to do is deal with Starfleet."

"Malcolm seems to think if we can prove all the measures we took to keep you safe, Starfleet might make an exception. He believes that marriage to Koss would have meant your death after Koss developed enough influence with Starfleet. Apparently his family was depending on your marriage to provide them with a way to expand their syndicate to other worlds. He really did have good reasons to be angry after he found out he was locked out. We ruined their plans."

"That never occurred to me. How did you know?"

"I have Koss' dossier thanks to Malcolm. It wasn't hard to read between the lines. There are been preparations in the works for the last 2 years for the subversion of staff at Starfleet. It all hinged on you… his family is going to be real disappointed that their plan fell through."

"What's to stop them from going ahead with the plan? I am just one woman."

"That's why we are going in to see the admiral attached to the Earth embassy. Malcolm and I thought it would be helpful if we exposed this now. It might save lives later… including our own."

"How can we neutralize their threat without eliminating an entire syndicate? At least our home has adequate security. But if we aren't safe on the street, how can we work? We'd have to have round the clock security."

"Our home?"

"Yes, mother made it clear she has gone to live with her new bondmate. In the case of a new bonding the family home left behind reverts to the eldest child. Since that is me, it is now mine. I have no doubt she will still care for the property for us but in the end, it is ours."

"Imagine that." Trip sat back. "It has state of the art security that's probably better than the Enterprise's. And that great hot tub. I wouldn't mind raising our kids in such a beautiful place. You didn't turn out so bad, did you?" He laughed at her expression. "We'll talk to Soval once we get to the Embassy. He's waiting in his office for us. We are due to meet in 15 minutes. Hopefully we will have just enough time to check in our baggage."

The transport was just entering the downstairs garage beneath the embassy. The car parked and 2 ensigns came forward to check in their baggage and send it on to their quarters. Another ensign arrived to guide them to Soval's offices on the 5th floor. He led them to the turbolift and pushed the level 5 button for them exiting quickly, leaving them alone on the lift. A short time later the door opened and they exited turning to the left into the ambassador's office.

The secretary glanced up from her work, held up one finger and hit the comm. She notified Soval of their arrival. Trip looked at the chronometer. There were precisely on time. Soval walked out of his office and gestured for them to enter. They walked past him and were taken aback by the two seated to the left of the desk.

"Mother?"

"It is agreeable to see you, daughter. May I introduce Storn, my betrothed." She gestured to the tall gentleman beside her. He rose and reached out a hand to Trip. They shook.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Commander. I have looked forward to this day for 2 years." He finally spoke knowing his daughter would know him in a heartbeat.

"Father?"

"Father?" Trip swung his head around to look at his wife. "Father? But isn't he dead?"

"I have missed you daughter. And yes, I made my family believe I was dead, Commander. May I hold you, T'Pol." He reached his arms out to his daughter.

T'Pol moved into his arms without a word. Her beloved father was alive and she was in tears.

"Betrothed, my ass. You're married." He watched T'Les who had a curious look on her face as she watched father and daughter. "If that don't beat all. By the way she recognized you yesterday at the ceremony."

"I know but I wasn't trying very hard to hide. I just couldn't let her marry that thug. Thank you for saving my daughter, Commander. I must say you are more than a match for T'Pol. I was pleased to see you finally marry her. It's taken you long enough."

"Gee thanks. It took a lot of people a lot of time and work to make it happen. They all deserve the credit." Trip seemed to shake himself. "You're not Vulcan, are you? You have full expression of emotion."

"May I call you Trip?" He looked down at his daughter who still clung to him. "It is common knowledge and you'll find out eventually. I am Romulan, Commander. I have been in espionage on Vulcan for 75 years. I built up a shipping empire in the process that encompasses many worlds. Your mother in law is just now coming to understand the legacy she has been brought into. She has yet to decide what part she wants to play in my life."

T'Les rose from her seat. She came over to her husband. T'Pol finally relinquished her hold on her father and came back to her spouse's side. T'Les occupied the spot T'Pol left behind.

She looked up at her husband. "I am always up for a challenge. I no longer have a job and have little to occupy my time. I think I can still learn new things if you will teach me."

Storn laughed. He noted the odd look on T'Pol's face. "Yes, you are half Romulan. I hope this doesn't cause you undue distress."

"I always knew I was only half Vulcan. This puts a name to the other half."

"And your doctor received our wedding gift to you. It was on my order that he was given the interspecies gestation protocols we developed on Romulus. Your mother seemed to think it would be important for you to know you can and will have children when you want them."

Both the Commanders reacted to the news with surprise and gratitude.

"I expect to see grandchildren soon of course. I have others but yours will be particularly welcome. The legacy of your two minds is astounding. I can just imagine your children's beauty and brilliance."

Trip looked at T'Pol who looked stunned. He looked up at Storn who was taller than he was by a hand span. "Thank you, I think. We hadn't looked at it quite that way. Ahh… how come you know so much about me?"

"I have an operative on the Enterprise and access to your database. She has a very high opinion of you both."

"Dare I ask… just who is your operative?" Trip had the feeling he already knew.

"You've both met her… she is my daughter, T'Pol's half sister."

"And she is…?" Trip kept fishing.

"Amanda… Amanda Cole."

"What?" T'Pol exploded. "She's my what?"

"I believe the Earth term is half-sister. You have 5 other half siblings…two Romulan, 2 half human and 1 half Vulcan."

"But she was stalking my husband. A sister wouldn't…"

"She was doing it under my orders, T'Pol. I was trying to test the strength of your bond. I must say you both responded to the bait spectacularly. Commander Tucker was a complete gentleman in the face of extraordinary pressure. He acted just as I would have expected from any Vulcan husband. Amanda was quite hurt at your lack of interest." He grinned at his daughter. "She had to time her advances on the Commander to be sure you observed her. She said at one point a crewman punched you when you were distracted."

"Ahh… yes. I remember seeing her go down and knew she had to have been distracted by something. Amanda made me damned uncomfortable. I didn't appreciate it one bit." Trip was insulted that anyone would have to test his devotion to T'Pol. "You owe me an apology for that, Storn."

"Alright Commander, if it will keep peace within the family, I apologize for trying to make sure you had honorable intentions towards my daughter. For all I knew you were just another horny human male that saw her for her body instead of her mind."

"Well, when you put it that way." He glanced over at T'Pol who was watching him with interest. He put his arm around her and tried hard to look innocent. "Well, I passed, didn't I?"

Storn laughed. "No need to get defensive. Everyone is aware of your interest in each other." He turned towards Soval. "Shall we return to the reason we are here?"

The ambassador was watching the interplay with a look of chagrin. He shook his head at the revelations. He motioned for everyone to be seated. They all took seats in the four chairs in front of his desk. Trip moved his chair next to T'Pol, Storn moved his beside T'Les.

"Commanders, as you know Koss died yesterday. You know the circumstances?"

T'Pol spoke first. "I know that his papers were found near a pit on the Fire Plains. Somehow I doubt that is how he died."

Trip added. "Thugs usually don't kill themselves; they kill others instead and get killed by them. Koss wouldn't commit suicide when he could take his anger out on someone else."

"You are quite correct. I know that the two of you have seen violence before but I have to ask. Would you object to seeing the evidence documenting how he died? It is bloodless and is essential to any discussion as a result of his death."

Trip shrugged. "I have no objection." T'Pol indicated she agreed as well.

"This could be upsetting. Brace yourselves." Soval ran the tape just as Storn had that morning for Koss' father.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy… he was going to murder me and kidnap her. That's rich." Trip turned to his father in law. "Storn, you're damned lucky your guard cut him down. I've seen that look before."

Soval turned away from the screen. "Luckily this morning V'Lon, Koss' father, viewed this same recording. He was made aware of the recordings potential if it was ever released to his competitors. A number of copies have been made and secreted away. They will reach the public if he were ever to importune you or your family ever again."

Trip turned to T'Pol and was watching her carefully.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"Thank you for running the recording. Until now I doubted that he was dead. Now I am sure that he will never bother me again. Father, I am sorry he put you through that. How did he know who you were? You have had surgery since our betrothal."

"Ahh… yes. This was the way I looked before I met your mother. I simply reverted back to my former appearance."

"I noticed the resemblance at the wedding." Trip looked at both T'Pol and Storn. "There's a resemblance between you and Amanda too."

T'Pol straightened beside him. "I don't look like her, do I?"

"No, daughter. You don't look alike. You can rest easy." Storn laughed silently. So transparent, she was still so jealous of Amanda. He would have to complement his daughter on playing her part so convincingly. Her main problem now is undoing the harm she did to her sister if she returns to the Enterprise.

"Down girl." Trip stroked his wife's back. "She's a wee bit hostile. Part of that is my fault. I tried to blow off Amanda's advances and she kept escalating her approach. It was pretty obvious to everyone she was after my ass. I couldn't think of a good reason to reject her until T'Pol told me to. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"It wasn't your fault, Commander. She can be very persistent. Amanda found someone on your senior staff to console her so no harm done."

Trip looked at T'Pol. A single thought traveled between them. Just who had Amanda compromised? It wasn't Malcolm or Travis… and definitely not Phlox. That left just one person… Captain Archer.

Storn was amazed at the rapidity of their communication.

Soval rose out of his chair. "I caution you all. You can't tell anyone of what you learn today nor can you discuss this anywhere that isn't secure. It has been known for some time that he was in a relationship with the MACO. It remains only a physical one. There has been no compromise of sensitive material. Storn has assured me they have gotten little to no data from him."

"He's right. Your Archer has become an extremely locked down isolative individual. He lets nothing out and no one in. You have no worries in that regard." Storn almost looked sad at the thought.

"Commanders…" Soval tried to regain control of the conversation. "To return to the V'Lon and his syndicate… we have neutralized the threat for the moment thanks to Storn's prescience in having the security cameras running and documenting his every move. You will be able to move back to Vulcan with no worries for your safety. However I would wait for a few months before doing so."

"We need to make it clear to the Commanders that the home I lived in is now their home by custom of the bond." T'Les wanted her children to know that she wanted to see them and their children more often. "I will be living in Storn's mansion but I will act as caretaker for my former home in their absence. I hope they will make both our homes places they will be comfortable in."

"Thank you, we appreciate that. Our only questions have to do with our commissions with Starfleet. We have no means of support once we come to Vulcan." Trip was getting more anxious by the minute. Soval had yet to get to the reason they were here.

"First, let me welcome you, Commander Tucker." Soval sat and leaned forward. "Your wife applied for Vulcan citizenship for you this morning. It was immediately approved. You are now a full Vulcan citizen."

Trip's eyebrows rose. "You're ef..ahh… joking. Ahhh… thanks." He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"It means you have the right to live and work on Vulcan without impediment." T'Pol explained. "I think Soval had a reason to fast track your citizenship. And can we get to the point, Soval? I can understand the family reunion but you have been hiding your real intent. You are obviously agitated about something."

Soval remembered how irritated he could get with his former protégé. "Yes… to the point of this visit. The Vulcan government is going to press Starfleet into retaining the 2 of you on Enterprise in your present positions since you are now both Vulcan citizens. It removes you from the non-fraternization policies, since you are now also Vulcan and exempt. It is bending the rules but we have a reason for you to stay on that ship."

"That's inspired, Soval." Storn showed his appreciation for Soval's understanding of Starfleet regulations. At that moment Admiral Forrest entered the room. He stood beside Soval's desk and turned to the Commanders.

"Now?" Soval gave his affirmation for Forrest to continue.

"As of now, Commanders, you will both hold the rank of Captain. There will be a commiserate bump security rating and pay commiserate with your new ranks. However while on Enterprise, you will both retain your current rank of Commander. At the moment only the security ratings and pay will be in force. Congratulations, Captain T'Pol, Captain Tucker. Or will it both be Captains Tucker?"

Both Trip and T'Pol were speechless.

Storn decided to fill the silence of the moment. "I believe you need to "drop the other shoe" as the humans say."

Soval gestured for Admiral Forrest to take the other chair.

Admiral Forrest began. "The Vulcan shipyards on Proust, a moon of this system, are initiating a Warp 8 program. Starfleet has been approached to join in that program. We want the 2 of you to head our branch of warp development. You both are the top warp drive specialists in the system if not the quadrant. Since it will take up to a year to bring it a point where they will need your services, we want you to stay on Enterprise and continue to modify its warp drive as needed. There will be no change in your duties other than the knowledge that at some point you will return to Vulcan to live and work. You don't have to give us an answer right now… we just ask you to think about this while you're on leave. Get back to me when you return to the Enterprise next month."

"That would mean we might get to actually see our grandchildren on a daily basis." Storn nudged his wife and watched the two Captains exchange a flurry of silent communication. They finally turned.

Trip cleared his throat. "I believe we would be fools to turn it down."

T'Pol agreed. "The chance to work on a Warp 8 engine would be most agreeable."

Storn laughed. "I think they just said yes."

Forrest burst out of his seat. "Yes." He turned to Soval. "I leave it to you to arrange the Vulcan side of things. I'll work out the Starfleet end. Thank you, Captains, ma'am, sir." He came round the desk and shook hands with Trip and Storn. He exited the office.

Storn looked at his two children and beamed. T'Les shared his pride in their children.

Soval spread his hands in a gesture of inclusion. "It's up to you as to whether or not you return to your ship. You could settle in the city, stay in your new home, teach at the Academy or simply spend some time getting to know each other. You've had a trying year. The Vulcan government will support you financially until you take on your jobs at the shipyards. I know you want to return to Earth to visit with your parents for the next few weeks. Vulcan will be providing you with a security detail to prevent any unplanned incidents since you are both Vulcan citizens. Earth has its share of extremists. They will be as unintrusive as possible."

Trip spoke up. "What about Captain Archer? What role does he play here?"

Soval sighed. "Unfortunately Archer is irrelevant to this situation. He will do as he's told. He will be made aware of your marriage and Starfleet will delineate the reasons why you will remain on his ship. He is not to know anymore than that. When the time comes that we can release more of the information, we will. But for now, the only difference between when you left and when you return is your marital status."

"So we have to keep this secret until we take our posts?"

"Basically, yes. He won't know about your increased rank unless someone from Starfleet leaks it accidentally. I'm sorry, Captains. He is your friend. We are asking a great deal from you."

"Soval, thank you." T'Pol reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Bring me a warp 8 engine in 3 years. That will be sufficient reward."

Trip voiced one concern that had been bothering him since the discussion with Koss. "What about the Vulcan High Command? Won't they be our employers?"

Storn answered the question. "The High Command has been compromised. Within the next 3 months, they will cease to exist. It's just a matter of time." He didn't mention that it was he that held their leashes for the moment. He turned to Soval. "I will assist you in any manner I can to get your project off the ground. I am at your disposal."

Soval looked at Storn ruefully. Of all the people to align with, he had to have a damned Romulan on his side. He shook his head.

"Because of their pending demise, the Warp 8 project will be a civil one and not military. We will seek this for the sake of science and not conquest. It should make it a much more pleasant work environment for the both of you. Now….your transport to Earth can be ready within the hour. I suggest you use your time wisely. We will find you wherever you are in the Embassy when it's ready to depart. Your belongings will be stowed aboard and a military vessel will accompany your ship. If you'd like to call your parents, your arrival should be sometime tomorrow afternoon or the next morning. You will arrive at the nearest spaceport in a conventional manner. We could deliver you to their home however that might be a bit too theatrical. Your security detail will be near you until they are sure you are safe. Once they have secured the area they will retreat. I think you know the drill."

"Yeah, no making out in the middle of nowhere cuz there are going to be prying eyes, right?" Trip grinned. There went that fantasy. T'Pol nudged him.

Soval straightened. "Congratulations again, Captains. You may use my comm to call your parents and inform them of your impending arrival. Storn, lets go down to the 602 club in the basement. I have a waitress I would like to introduce you to."

T'Les bristled.

Soval looked at Storn and leaned over to speak softly into her ear. "It's one of my daughters."

Storn laughed. "Come wife, we need to leave the two newlyweds to their calls." He gathered his wife into his arms and guided her out of the room.

The Captains Tucker sat for a moment staring at the door.

Trip summed up the meeting. "Let's see. You got your father back; your mother got her husband back. We have a house here on Vulcan. We are both promoted but we can't talk about it and we have jobs working on the Warp 8 project doing what we love in a year's time. Phlox has a sure way for us to have a family. You have 5 half siblings. And we get to go back to Enterprise with no questions asked. I wonder if we can get Malcolm and Hoshi in on this. Now that would be cream. What do you think?"

T'Pol looked back at him and said with a sigh. "As you are fond of saying husband… it's all good."

They got up and walked arm and arm out of the office.

* * * *

TBC


End file.
